


Quiet Christmas

by Enolaholmes468



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolaholmes468/pseuds/Enolaholmes468
Summary: John wants to have a big Christmas with their friends but Sherlock has other plans.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Quiet Christmas

“Molly and Lestrade and Mycroft and some others are coming over for Christmas lunch.” John said to Sherlock as they were sitting on the sofa on the 22nd December. “Do they have to?” Sherlock grumbled he hated having people over. “Yes Sherlock, they do” Sherlock grumbled to himself but let it go. He had a plan, he would make John cancel it, time to see how good a doctor he really is. 

It was a Saturday morning and John was up making tea when he realised Sherlock wasn’t up yet. Probably moping about he thought why can’t he just accept that I’m not his only friend. Suddenly he came out of his thoughts and realised there was a terrible coughing noise coming from Sherlock’s bedroom. John finished making the tea and was about to give it to Sherlock in his room when Sherlock appeared in the living room in his dressing gown and pyjamas and looking unusually disheveled. John put the tea on the table in front of them and sat next to Sherlock on the sofa. “Morning Sherlock you’re up late” John said trying to prompt Sherlock to mention if something was up. “I was just enjoying the comfort of my bed and how it didn’t insist on inane chatter unlike you.” Sherlock said it with a slight hoarseness to his voice. John was concerned why was Sherlock’s voice hoarse he must have been coughing a lot. Sherlock rubbed his neck with a look of anguish on his face for a second and then returned to his usual composure. He drank his tea and went to get dressed into his usual suit. 

After he did so Lestrade called with a case and Sherlock quickly grabbed John and they went to the crime scene, Sherlock solved it relatively quickly and explained it to Lestrade. John had been watching him closely the entire time, Sherlock had coughed every so often and rubbed his throat with the same facial expression as before a couple of times but nothing too bad. 

When they got home Sherlock went straight to his room and put his pyjamas back on which was very out of the ordinary. John was getting rather worried it looked like Sherlock was ill but he hardly ever admitted it. He just hoped he would be ok for Christmas. Sherlock remained quiet all evening and John heard him go to bed just after he did rather than stay up until 3am like he usually did. 

John got up in the middle of the night, nothing woke him he just had a bad feeling, he got up and went to Sherlock’s room. He was standing just outside the room by the closed door, he could hear sniffing it sounded as though Sherlock was crying. John knocked softly and Sherlock croaked “come in.” Sherlock looked up as John walked in and saw a look of concern on John’s face. “Are you ok?” John asked and Sherlock just stared sadly at the wall and said “I am fine, just can’t sleep.” John wasn’t convinced and suggested they watch a film together. The two of them snuggled up under a duvet on the sofa and started watching a terrible feel good movie. It wasn’t long before Sherlock had fallen asleep, John looked at Sherlock and realised his face wasn’t very pale, well no more then usual, so he couldn’t be that ill but he definitely seemed off. He never fell asleep during movies, he didn’t really watch movies to begin with. John fell asleep happy to have his friends head on his shoulder. 

He woke up with a start when his alarm went off, he looked at Sherlock, the usually light sleeper hadn’t even stirred at the noise. John started getting ready for work and was just about to go out of the front door when he heard a loud series of coughs accompanied by a grumble and a sniff. He dropped his briefcase and went to check on Sherlock. Sure enough Sherlock had woken up and he wasn’t feeling too well not that he was ready to admit it yet. John made Sherlock some tea and then left for work. Sherlock got up from the sofa and drank his tea, it was Christmas Eve he had to put the final part of his plan in action now. 

He got the makeup he had bought and made his face look white, he wet his hair and forehead and put some black pepper into a tissue. Then he phoned John. “John I know you’re busy right now but could you come home I’m not feeling very well.” John quickly agreed he hadn’t been expecting Sherlock to admit he felt ill. Whilst John got home as quickly as possible Sherlock put a hair dryer to his forehead and then lay down on the sofa. He heard John coming up the stairs and coughed a couple of times and then sniffed the tissue of black pepper which resulted in him sneezing just as John came through the front door. 

John rushed over to Sherlock and felt his forehead he felt really warm and he looked so pale, his hair was wet with sweat and he looked more miserable than John had ever seen him. “You don’t look well at all I’m glad you called me,” John said. John went to make Sherlock some tea as he thought of the best course of action. He gave Sherlock the tea and went to grab his thermometer he wanted to know how bad his temperature really was. He put the thermometer into Sherlock’s mouth and went to find some throat sweets for Sherlock. Sherlock put the thermometer into his tea whilst John was gone and then when he heard John approaching, quickly put it into his mouth. John looked at it and tutted, “You have a fever Sherlock, I think I’m going to have to cancel Christmas lunch with the others.” Sherlock groaned. John knew Sherlock never wanted people over for Christmas lunch but he didn’t suspect that Sherlock was faking as he had thought so far ahead and acted like he was hiding it for three days. John phoned everyone and told them that Sherlock wasn’t well and that he was sorry but he had to cancel. Mrs Hudson came upstairs, “John you’re home early everything ok?” She asked. “Sherlock called me at work he’s not feeling well, poor thing has a fever, he’s not been right for a couple of days.” Mrs Hudson looked concerned, she went to see Sherlock. Sherlock was curled up under a duvet asleep on the sofa, Mrs Hudson didn’t want to wake him and crept out of the room quietly. She said goodbye to John and wished him luck looking after Sherlock and went. This was the first time John had had to deal with a properly ill Sherlock but he seemed quite easy to look after. John joined him on the sofa and once again fell asleep. They woke up a few hours later and decided to watch a Christmas film. John was exhausted, he was starting to wonder if he had caught Sherlock’s illness, he fell asleep half an hour into the movie and didn’t wake up until Christmas Day. 

Sherlock had woken up before John and had put some presents under the tree. John quickly grabbed his realising that he felt fine and had just needed a good night’s rest. He came downstairs to see Sherlock lying on the sofa looking as pale as he had the day before, but he seemed happier today. They exchanged presents and had the best day and John felt lucky to have such an amazing friend as Sherlock who despite his illness had still appreciated everything John was doing and managed not to fall asleep. He hated to admit it but Sherlock had a point Christmas was better just the two of them. They spent the evening eating chocolate and watching murder mysteries and Sherlock told John the culprit five minutes into each film. John looked at Sherlock and smiled his friend was obviously getting better, even if it was slowly, and for once everything in the world seemed perfect.


End file.
